Sin tu ayuda
by White-Ruori
Summary: Todo puede cambiar solo con ignorar a una persona. Incluso la más pequeña piedra puede ser crucial para cambiar el destino de alguien.
1. Sufrimiento

**Y aquí traigo el primer two-shot yaoi que voy a hacer, es un fic de mi OTP favorita, el R27.**

 **Disclaimer: Estos bellos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Amano.**

 **Sufrimiento**

Ya había pasado un año desde que su tutor encontró una cura para volver a su forma adulta gracias a una búsqueda que realizó junto con los arcobalenos y también habían pasado dos meses desde que él se había ido encantado a una misión que le había pedido Nono porque ya no tenía ningún problema para realizarlas.

Tsuna todavía tenía marcado a fuego el momento en que vio a todos los arcobalenos adultos por primera vez, sorprendiéndose de ver a aquel que le había ayudado dos veces, pero no era capaz de reconocer a ninguno de ellos, solo se dio cuenta cuando Reborn le golpeó con su Leon bastón, provocando que junto con un grito reconociera a los presentes y de la impresión se cayó al suelo, causando así que todos los presentes empezaran a reír excepto Reborn que soltó un suspiro de molestia.

Desde ese momento, Reborn siempre era más distante y le gustaba tomar misiones para volver a sentirse como cuando no era un arcobaleno, como si eso nunca hubiera existido. Por esa razón, a veces, se sentía más y más alejado de él. Porque sabía que Reborn fue tutor solo durante el tiempo de la maldición, por eso él quería olvidar ese tiempo, causando un dolor a su alumno, Tsuna. Aunque lo entendía, le dolía sentir eso.

Tsuna se encontraba en su habitación, intentando hacer sus deberes otra vez, de forma inútil, porque le costaba entender todo lo que en se explicaba en clase, y tampoco entendía como sus amigos lo explicaban.

Ya había deseado lanzar los libros mil veces por la ventana de su habitación, pero aún así no se podría librar de ellos, porque tenía miedo de enfadar a su tutor.

Con lentitud se levantó y empezó a deambular por la casa pensando sobre todo lo que le rondaba por su cabeza, primero fue a la cocina a tomar algo y vio que se encontraba Bianchi preparando algo que sería comida venenosa, así que para no ser él la rata de laboratorio, decidió abandonar la casa.

Con tranquilidad avanzó por silenciosas calles de Namimori a esas avanzadas horas de la noche, sorprendiéndose de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había puesto enfrente de esos libros que no lograba entender, porque si su memoria no le fallaba se había puesto después de comer, sobre las dos de la tarde, pero ahora parecían las diez.

Sin preocuparse de la hora ni nada siguió avanzando en solitario, solo iluminado por las farolas de la calle y las luces de las casas, que cada vez se volvían más escasas porque estaba acercándose al bosque de Namimori.

No sabía porque sus piernas se dirigían hacia ese lugar, aunque tampoco le importaba porque en este mismo momento se sentía vacio y no conseguía encontrar la causa de esa gran dolencia que le afligía, día sí y otro también.

— ¿Pero qué me pasa? —Se preguntaba a sí mismo en repetidas ocasiones, como un susurro, para ver si era capaz de comprender por fin.

Solo podía escucharse a los grillos que tocaban armoniosas melodías que solo le provocaban más tristeza, con paso lento entraba en las profundidades del bosque, mirando con cada vez más dificultad al suelo para no tropezarse con alguna raíz.

—Maldito Reborn, maldita maldición, maldita mi suerte, ¿por qué soy un simple inútil que no es capaz de hacer nada? Solo soy capaz de mostrar mi valentía cuando Reborn me da palabras de ánimo, porque quiero que se sienta orgulloso de tenerme como alumno… No quiero ser un jefe de la mafia, es una tontería, pero ahora me esfuerzo para proteger a mis amigos y para escuchar alguna palabra que no sea un insulto.

Se sentó en el suelo y cogió una piedra que había cerca y la lanzó a las profundidades más oscuras.

—Desde que volvió a su forma adulta solo hace que ignorarme y eso me frustra ¿por qué…—No pudo terminar esa pregunta porque un disparo resonó por el bosque junto con unas voces que gritaban.

— ¿Quién puede estar a estas horas en ese bosque tan lejos de la civilización? Voy a atravesar la cabeza de la persona que con esta piedra me ha golpeado, sabrá lo que es el infierno.

Al escuchar eso, Tsuna se le heló la sangre y empezó a correr para escapar de ellos y del posible destino que iba a tener si lo encontraban, mientas huía pensaba en como librarse de eso y pedía a al cielo que Reborn lo encontrara y lo salvara de las garras de esos que lo perseguían, pero por desgracia tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo, eso provocó que soltara un pequeño grito, pero lo suficiente audible para que los que lo buscaran aparecieran con rapidez.

— ¿Eres tú quién ha tirado la piedra? ¡Contesta maldito niño!—Exclama enfadado dándole una patada en el estómago, haciendo que tirara tosiera y le cayera un hilo de sangre por la boca—Veo que no quieres contestar… Entonces te convertirás en mi mascota, pero ya te digo que todas mis mascotas han muerto.

—Re-reborn sálvame por favor, te necesito a mi lado… no me ignores ahora—Susurró Tsuna como última plegaria antes de volver a recibir una patada en el estómago y también recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Dijiste alguna cosa mascota? No, yo creo que no.

—Bas-basta—Tsuna intentó levantarse para poder enfrentarse a esos mafiosos.

Iba a invocar a Natsu que iba a poder ser el único que podría combatir o dar indicios de autoridad por su llama el que le había golpeado le empujó hacia atrás con un toro de llamas tormenta haciendo que se chocara contra un árbol y cayera inconsciente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había perdido la consciencia pero cuando por fin consiguió despertar se encontraba en una habitación cerrada, sin ventanas y la puerta de hierro estaba cerrada. Dentro de la habitación solo había una cama sin mantas ni cojín y un pequeño lavabo.

Él se encontraba sentado en una silla amarrado solo por los pies así que con dificultad debido a su estado pero después de un rato lo consiguió. Después de soltarse se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde estás Reborn? Quiero que estés a mí lado… Me han quitado mi anillo pensando que era un simple juguete y no tengo fuerzas para pelear. Desde que volviste a ser adulto solo me ignoras una y otra vez, no sabes cuánto me duele… Porque desde que vi por primera vez tu rostro después de curar la maldición mi pecho se llenó de un calor desconocido…

No pudo terminar porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció el hombre que le había dejado inconsciente previamente en el bosque, y ahora con la poca luz que había podía ver mejor los rasgos de su rostro, en la mejilla derecha tenía una cicatriz y sus ojos eran de un color verde mar y su cabello era negro como el carbón y se podía notar el aura de peligro que emanaba a gran distancia.

De reflejo Tsuna se subió encima de la cama y retroceder hasta que se chocó contra la pared, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver la sonrisa que aquel hombre tenía dibujada en su rostro, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder.

El hombre dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, colocó su diestra en su bolsillo y sacó el Gear de Tsuna y lo observó unos instantes para después lanzarlo a la cama para ver la reacción del joven, el cual se acercó con desconfianza para después cogerlo.

—Así que Vongola, veo que mi nueva mascota es alguien muy interesante… Me gustaría saber qué pensará el actual jefe y el asesor externo cuando vean tu cabeza como un regalo, o incluso el próximo jefe… No, porque ese eres tú, ¿me equivoco acaso, mocoso entrometido?

—N-no te tengo miedo, así que si no quieres conocer el dolor lo mejor es que te apartes y me dejes ir, no seas un necio—Soltó el décimo Vongola en un intento en huir del lugar, pero sabía que no iba a ser posible cuando vio como el contrario sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba a la sien.

— ¿Sabes? Por culpa de Vongola y sus aliados mi famiglia ha quedado relegada al olvido, así que tu muerte es la mejor compensación posible… Sí, para que una muerte lenta, si puedo causar destrucción en una de las mafias más influyentes.

El color de piel del moreno había cambiado de forma drástica para convertirse en un blanco fantasmal porque sentía que su muerte estaba cerca y no iba a poder decirle a su tutor aquello que había descubierto ahora, en las puertas de la muerte, que lo amaba.

— ¿Algún último deseo, Vongola? Sería de muy mala educación no permitirte unas últimas palabras.

Cuando Tsuna iba a hablar la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre vestido completamente de negro con una pistola que apuntaba al aire, podía verse que tenía dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos no se podían ver debido a que estaban tapados por una fedora.

—No sé si mi Dame-alumno tendrá un último deseo pero si diré yo uno, ciao Ambizio di Possta, secondo capo di Possta famiglia—Después de decir eso y dibujar una sonrisa al ver como el jefe desencajaba su rostro al reconocerlo, disparó una sola vez, resonando por toda la habitación.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos.**


	2. Dificultades

**Y aquí traigo la segunda parte de la historia, he tardado un poco debido a los exámenes pero he decidido que os voy ha recompensar con una tercera parte muy especial, ¿de qué creen que hablará esa parte? Intenten adivinarlo.**

 **Hime-chan Natsumi: Espero que en esta parte cualquier cosa en la cual tenías duda quede solucionada.**

 **anaaquino: Por supuesto que hay continuación, no voy a dejarlo de esa forma, sería cruel.**

 **PD: Lo siento si hago sufrir un poco a nuestra querida pareja.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen... Ojalá, pero no, le pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

 **Dificultades**

Había pasado más de año y medio desde que se rompió la maldición de los arcobalenos, y todos estos empezaron a buscar una cura de forma incansable. Ahora ya no había nada que les atara a ser bebés, deseaban ser otra vez adultos. Aunque a uno de ellos no sabía exactamente el porqué quería volver a ser adulto, el ex-arcobaleno del sol, Reborn.

Todos los demás le decían porque quería olvidarse de ser tutor y volver a sus antiguas misiones, y en parte tenían razón, puesto que deseaba poder volver a ser el hitman que era, pero eso no era todo, pero no era capaz de encontrar que era aquello que también le hiciera desear su verdadera forma.

Después de buscar durante medio año, consiguieron canalizar sus llamas para poder crecer y volver a su forma original. Al verse en un espejo, ninguno pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Todos ellos querían mostrar lo que habían conseguido, así que llamaron de forma inmediata a todos sus amigos. Iban realizar una fiesta sin indicarles el motivo de esta para darles una gran sorpresa, todos deseaban ver la cara que iban a poner.

Los ex-arcobalenos se quedaron juntos durante una semana hablando de su futuro, excepto Reborn, que solo pensaba e intentaba decidir que iba a hacer, porque deseaba volver a ser sicario, pero algo se lo impedía, otra vez... era aquello que también le hacía desear ser adulto.

—Kora Reborn, ¿qué te pasa? Te pasas todo el día pensando, ¿acaso volver a ser adulto ha hecho que tus hormonas se alteren? —Preguntó entre risas Colonnello mientras que los demás estaban de acuerdo con el ex-arcobaleno de la lluvia pero no iban a decir nada porque sabían lo que iba a pasar.

—Veo que conservas tu idiotez, ni cuando vuelves a tu forma normal te recuperas... Oh, claro, siempre fuiste así.

— ¿Dijiste algo, kora? Tu ego me prohíbe escuchar alguna cosa—Respondió el ex-militar enfadado sabiendo que iba a empezar una pelea.

Antes de que Reborn contestara todos los demás miraron a Fon para que los tranquilizara y se puso en medio de la pelea ya que era una de los pocos que podía sobrevivir haciendo eso.

— ¿No podrían relajarse un rato? Si Reborn está pensando será por algo importante así que no te metas en su vida, Colonnello—Dice con tranquilidad intentando parecer imparcial, aunque también quisiera saber qué había por la mente de Reborn porque no era algo habitual en su compañero.

Reborn chasqueó la lengua y se fue del lugar pensando en lo que había dicho el idiota de su compañero... ¿hormonas? Imposible él no tenía eso, después de todo es un hitman, el mejor del mundo y no tenía tiempo en distraerse en ese tipo de cosas tan estúpidas relacionadas con las hormonas, como el amor.

Al pensar eso se quedó parado y se puso a reír internamente, porque era una tontería sin precedentes todo eso.

Con los preparativos a la fiesta para todos los amigos y compañeros que les habían acompañado durante todo este tiempo hizo que el mes pasara con rapidez y el día que todos se tenían que reencontrar.

Los ex-arcobalenos estaban nerviosos por ver cómo iban a reaccionar en el mismo momento que les vieran, y esos nervios incrementaron al ver entrar a todos los invitados en la mansión murmurando sobre los posibles anuncios, cuando ya estaban todos dentro decidieron aparecer, enmudeciendo a todos y callando cualquier rumor. Todos los presentes abrieron la boca al reconocerlos aunque hubo algunos que dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro, pero había alguien que les miraba sin entender y decidió romper el silencio que se había creado.

—Una pregunta, ¿quién sois vosotros? ¿Por qué el que me ayudó dos veces en la batalla de los representantes está aquí también?

Todos miraron a Tsuna en silencio, Byakuran dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, y Xanxus, solo pudo llevar su mano derecha a su frente para murmurar insultos en italiano por la estupidez del niño. Los ex-arcobalenos todos tuvieron la misma reacción, miraron a Reborn porque seguramente este iba a hacer algo, y no se equivocaban al ver como su compañero transformaba a su mascota en bastón y golpeaba al joven.

Tsuna al sentir el golpe, gritó y se dio cuenta de quienes eran, cayendo al suelo y provocando una risa general, excepto de una persona, Reborn quien giró su cabeza a un lado suspirando molesto mientras la imagen de Tsuna mirándole con brillantes ojos le perseguía por su cabeza.

Él, en parte, se sentía feliz porque todavía le recordara de cuando le ayudó en la pelea, al igual que le dolía porque no lo había reconocido, ese dolor le molestaba pero no sabía tampoco en qué lugar en concreto.

—Hiii, so-sois los arcobalenos... Eso significa que ¿Reborn me ayudó dos veces? —Pregunta sorprendido porque lo veía imposible.

—Sí, sino lo habría hecho ahora mismo estarías muerto, Dame-Tsuna—Comentó enfadado porque no le había reconocido.

— ¡Te agradezco mucho que me ayudaras aquel día, Reborn!—Exclamó Tsuna con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a Reborn.

Sin dar una sola palabra Reborn se soltó del abrazo y subió por las escaleras para ir a la primera planta, dejando a todos los demás abajo sorprendidos por su comportamiento. No se detuvo por nada, ni cuando Bianchi intentó abrazarle, simplemente se apartó.

Desde el mismo momento que el ex-arcobaleno del sol había visto la cara de Tsuna cuando le había reconocido, su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza provocando que deseara devolver ese abrazo, pero eso era imposible, ya que para él, Tsuna solo era un Dame-alumno más, que le salvó la vida y le dio esperanza, nada más.

Mientras llegaba a la habitación que había estado usando durante un mes decidió que iba a volver a ser un hitman, para olvidar todo lo que le atormentaba y que no era necesario, tenía un orgullo que proteger.

Ese chico que había tenido que entrenar por pedido de su amigo, le estaba causando muchos problema, demasiados, y no llegaba a entender, pero por desgracia tenía una pista, aquello que le dijo Colonnello, pero no quería que fuera eso, se negaba.

—Amigo mío, ¿te encuentras bien? Ese comportamiento anterior tuyo ha sido muy extraño—Habló alguien tocando el hombro derecho del ex-arcobaleno y haciendo que se sobresaltara—Además no te has dado cuenta de mí presencia, dime qué te pasa, Reborn.

—Nono, yo estoy bien, solo que estoy decidiendo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora que he vuelto a ser adulto... Desearía volver a realizar misiones.

Timoteo miró a su amigo durante tantos años y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, porque ya sabía lo que le pasaba y con tiempo todo se descubre.

—Por supuesto que te daré todas las misiones que quieras, semanas, meses... Lo que necesites para despejarte, ahora baja a disfrutar de la fiesta y en cuanto termine puedes ir preparando las maletas—Saca unos papeles y se los entrega—Este tipo se está ocultando y nadie sabe dónde puede estar.

— Ambizio di Possta... De acuerdo, lo encontraré con rapidez—Dijo mientras guardaba los papeles en algún lugar, al girarse vio la cara de su amigo—Sí... De vez en cuando dejaré la misión y vigilaré por dos semanas a Dame-Tsuna, ese idiota si no estoy seguro que se dedica a vaguear.

—Muchas gracias, y ahora vamos—Sin darle tiempo a quejarse, Nono empezó a empujar otra vez a Reborn hacía la fiesta, y esperando que gracias a su plan esos dos se decidieran de una vez.

Después de aquello la noche pasó tranquila, sin contar los gritos, discusiones, llamas, pistolas... Una noche normal.

Al día siguiente Reborn decidió marcharse temprano para no molestar a nadie y poder terminar cuanto antes su misión, aunque en parte había decidido que la iba a alargar un tiempo solo para poder alejarse del mundo. Le gustaba estar en soledad, como había sido antes de ser un arcobaleno.

Iba por el salón de la mansión cuando escuchó algo caerse en la cocina y dejó todo lo que llevaba en las manos para ir a ver quién se encontraba allí, al llegar vio a Tsuna recogiendo una bandeja y encima de una mesa un café.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Dame-Tsuna?

El chico levantó la vista para encontrarse a su tutor en frente de él, con cuidado dejó la bandeja en la mesa y lo miró.

—Bueno... el abuelo, me dijo que hoy te marchabas a tu primera misión después de tanto tiempo y quería, quería que al menos te fueras completamente despierto... Por eso te preparé un café—Comentó apartando la mirada ligeramente.

—No lo quiero, estoy perfectamente de esta forma, y no necesito a nadie, me voy, _il mio stupido studente_ —Habló de forma cortante antes de irse del lugar dejando a un futuro jefe de Vongola con los ojos llorosos.

No se había dado cuenta del error de aquellas palabras hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando se encontraba corriendo al lado de la caja de arma de Tsuna, intentando encontrarlo sin importarle como.

Por su culpa su Dame-alumno estaba herido en algún lugar y no había podido combatir porque Natsu se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero desesperado por encontrar a su dueño.

—Natsu, ¿puedes oler a Dame-Tsuna? —Pregunta mientras recordaba como lo había encontrado y lo seguía confiando en el pequeño león.

 _Estaba llegando a casa de su Dame-alumno después de "buscar al sujeto que debía encontrar", aburrido de esta situación había decidido que la próxima vez que se fuera iba a encontrar a ese bastardo y matarlo, a pesar de que significara volver a esa casa y enfrentarse a esos sentimientos que ya tenían nombre después de casi un año, y para su desgracia eran aquellos que había dicho Colonnello... Se había enamorado de Dame-Tsuna._

 _Al llegar, no tocó ni la puerta porque algo que le estiraba de su pantalón, así que se giró para ver a Natsu, la caja mascota de Tsuna, y su Dame-alumno no estaba con él._

 _—_ _Oi, Natsu, ¿y Tsuna? —Solo decir esas palabras, el cachorro de león se puso a llorar, dando a entender la situación al ex-arcobaleno y este se arrepintiera de estos últimos meses, dónde lo único que hacía era ignorar al chico—Vamos a por mi idiota, llévame hasta él._

 _Y sin esperar un segundo ambos emprendieron marcha para encontrar a su querido cielo._

Ya había pasado más de media hora desde que habían empezado a buscar y no tenían todavía una sola pista, aquellos que lo habían cogido debían ser profesionales, o de alguna mafia. Ambos pararon frustrados y se sentaron para descansar, cuando escuchar unas voces.

— Debemos ir cuanto antes a la base, al parecer nuestro capo se ha encontrado con el decimo capo de Vongola, los Possta volveremos a ser una gran famiglia, no seremos la mejor.

—Ambizio di Possta—Susurro Reborn para sí mismo—, así que ese bastardo está escondido aquí en Namimori y además tiene a Dame-Tsuna... Debería haber terminado con él cuando tuve la oportunidad, fui un idiota—Se levantó de golpe—Natsu, vamos a seguir a esos. Ellos nos darán la clave para encontrarlo.

Natsu rugió débilmente y con lentitud los empezó a seguir junto con el ex-arcobaleno del sol. Después de un rato llegaron a una pequeña base oculta entre los árboles y esperaron a que esos dos abrieran la puerta para así atacarles y dejarles inconscientes en el suelo.

—Quédate aquí, si ves que se despiertan o alguien más se acerca ruge todo lo fuerte que puedas, yo voy a ir a salvar a Tsuna—Tras decir esto se adentró con rapidez y empezó a recorrer todos y cada uno de los pasillos, escuchando alguna conversación que le diera una pista. Pero todo sin resultado alguno.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de desistir y darlo todo por perdido escuchó una risa, se acercó para escuchar y pudo identificar aquella voz que ya escucho una vez y pertenecía al objetivo que estaba buscando y además había pronunciado Vongola, dándose cuenta de que ahí estaba su Tsuna. Sin pensárselo ni un instante abrió la puerta para decir unas palabras antes de disparar y cumplir de una vez por todas la misión que llevaba retrasando un año entero.

—Dame-Tsuna, ya puedes abrir los ojos—Comentó el ex-arcobaleno acercándose al joven con cuidado para no sobresaltarlo.

El joven capo abrió los ojos despacio y al primer lugar donde se dirigieron fue al cadáver de su secuestrador, y después sus ojos cambiaron de rumbo para mirar directamente a quién le había salvado.

—Re-reborn yo... no supe cómo actuar, lo sien... —No pudo terminar la frase porque el abrazo repentino de Reborn cortó cualquier cosa que iba a decir, solo pudo abrazarse a él y empezar a llorar.

—Fue mi culpa, Dame-Tsuna, él es al tipo que debía haber matado hace tiempo, pero no lo hice... si hubiera tardado unos instantes más... No me lo habría perdonado.

Reborn con su diestra levantó con delicadeza el rostro de Tsuna para así poder ver esos ojos que ahora se encontraban rojos y brillantes ya que se encontraba llorando. Con su mano izquierda retiró las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos en ese momento para después suspirar.

—Sigo sin entenderlo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes, Reborn? Quiero ayudarte, dime como puedo.

—Voy a comprobar una cosa—Y sin decir nada más se acercó a los labios de Tsuna y le dio un beso, para poder saber cómo se sentía.

El décimo Vongola abrió los ojos al notar el beso pero instantes después los cerró soltando unas lágrimas, al ver eso, el ex-arcobaleno se apartó enseguida y se levantó.

—Será mejor que volvamos, Natsu estará preocupado por ti—Comentó antes de salir por la puerta pero una mano le hizo detenerse y se giró para ver a Tsuna que lo cogía firmemente.

—Espera... Quiero decir que, el beso... me ha gustado, me gustas mucho, Reborn.

El hitman abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y se acercó al joven para mirarle durante unos instantes a los ojos para detectar alguna mentira; pero, al no sentirla, se agachó un poco para volver a darle otro, abrazándolo para acercarlo más a él.

—Dame-Tsuna, voy a decirlo una sola vez, que te quede bien claro... Al parecer al volverme adulto mis hormonas se alteraron des-destapando ese sentimiento que se llama amor y eso.

El joven capo no pudo contener la risa por la forma más extraña en la cual, su tutor se acababa de explicar.

—Entendí, entendí, ¿vamos fuera? No tengo ganas de seguir estando en este lugar.

Reborn solo oculto sus ojos bajo la fedora y dibujó una sonrisa divertida, ahora podía molestar al castaño haciéndolo sonrojar.

— ¿Necesitas que te cargue como una princesa, Dame-Tsuna?

—Se-serás... Ahg—Las mejillas de Tsuna adquirieron un tono carmín y fingiendo enfado salió del lugar seguido de un hitman contento por haber conseguido lo que quería.

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, ¿qué pasará en la tercera parte?**


	3. Rescate y adopción

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí traigo la siguiente parte de esta historia, y ya voy avisando que habrá más porque añadí un pequeño detalle que lo alargó. Pero así es más divertido.**

 **Contesto.**

 **-anaaquino: Si ese capítulo iba rápido ya que quería contrastar lo último que le dijo Reborn a Tsuna con inmediatamente el haberse arrepentido por esas palabras.**

 **Disclaimer: Aunque me gustaría que los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn fueran míos no lo son. Pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo solo los uso como entretenimiento.**

 **Rescate y adopción**

A medida que iban pasando los pasillos de esa ahora base destruida de la famiglia Possta, Tsuna iba observando cada una de las puertas, había veces que las abría y miraba en su interior.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacer, Dame-Tsuna? —Pregunta Reborn colocándose detrás de su alumno y colocando su mano en el hombro del contrario.

— ¡Hieeee! Me asustaste, ¿podrías ser menos sigiloso?—Comenta Tsuna después de dar un pequeño salto en el lugar—No es nada… Solo que me pareció escuchar llorar a alguien mientras estaba encerrado y quiero saber si es verdad.

—Ni que fuera un demonio, estudiante inútil—Suelta un suspiro a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza del más joven—Bueno, ¿por qué no usas tu hiperintuición? La tienes para algo y te entrenado para que sepas usarla.

Tsuna cerró sus ojos por un segundo intentando concentrarse a ver si no habían sido alucinaciones suyas aquellos llantos para poder ir a por la persona que necesitaba ayuda.

Después de unos segundos en total silencio, en el cual el aire se volvió asfixiante debido a que todavía se encontraban cerca del cementerio de cadáveres que Reborn había creado para poder rescatar a Tsuna, el joven Vongola abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada había una pared que se encontraba algo alejada de su posición, cerca del lugar donde había estado captivo hasta que lo el ex-arcobaleno lo había rescatado.

Este se acercó y se quedó mirándola en silencio.

—Está aquí… La persona que llora está detrás de esta pared, Reborn.

El nombrado se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el futuro décimo capo y lo miró extrañado.

—Es un pared—Suelta aburrido apartando de una patada un cuerpo que había por ahí tirado, para después tocarla, después de diversos golpes empezó a sonar como hueco—Es una pared falsa.

—Si usé mi hiperintuición, ¿por qué dudas de mí?

—Porque en este tipo de cosas también hay trampas, sobre todo si estás en la última base de una mafia, Dame.

Después de decir eso se pone a tocar cada uno de los lugares de la pared para saber en qué partes estaba hueco además para ver si era capaz de encontrar una forma de entrar si tener que destruir la pared y dañar a la persona que se encontraba detrás.

— ¿Sabes la cantidad de muertos qué hay aquí, Reborn? Te excediste.

—Realmente te da pena hasta la gente que te secuestra, ¿no tendrás el síndrome de Estocolmo? —pregunta mientras conseguía encontrar un ladrillo que en realidad era un manillar para poder abrir la puerta—No me gustaría volver a tener que rescatarte y encontrarme que estás con tu secuestrador.

La cara de Tsuna se volvió completamente roja al escuchar eso.

— ¡N-no digas esas tonterías, idiota! No… te haría eso, me gustas—exclama primero para después ir a callando su voz hasta susurra de forma casi inaudible— ¿Encontraste la forma de entrar, Reborn?

El nombrado afirmó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

—No me llames idiota, dame-Tsuna—Comentó mientras le golpeaba sin fuerza en la cabeza para después darle un abrazo—También… me gustas, y ahora entremos a ver quién lloraba.

—Espera, ¿has dicho qué te gusto? ¿Lo has aceptado? Soy feliz, Reborn—Suelta con una sonrisa justo antes de entrar.

— ¿Por qué no habías dicho antes que habías escuchado llorar a alguien? Habría sido más fácil.

El joven capo durante unos segundos no había conseguido entender la pregunta durante unos segundos porque estaba ocupado mirando cada milímetro de la habitación, hasta en uno de los rincones se encontró a un niño de unos cinco años acostado en posición fetal e inconsciente, se acercó a él y mientras lo cogía habló.

—Posiblemente sea porque hasta que no me rescataste no le había dado importancia. Y solo le di importancia cuando mi hiperintución me avisó de que mientras estaba encerrado alguien lloraba—Se giró para mirar a Reborn—Supongo que algo parecido te ha pasado con los que has matado. No te has dado cuenta hasta que el peligro ya se había terminado.

El ex-arcobaleno dibujó una sonrisa orgullosa al escuchar las deducciones de su alumno que eran totalmente correctas, se acercó y analizó al niño por si le habían colocado algún explosivo o arma peligrosa. Al ver que no había nada, se agacha un poco para coger al niño, pero antes de levantarse le da un beso en la frente a Tsuna provocando un gran sonrojo.

—Ahhhhh, ¿po-por qué has hecho eso? E-e-es vergonzoso—Susurraba nervioso intentando esconder su mirada sin ningún éxito.

—Porque yo he querido, Natsu nos está esperando fuera y hay que revisar a este niño—Sin comentar nada más salió otra vez por la pared apartando a patadas cada uno de los cadáveres tirados con cuidado de que el niño no se golpeara.

Tsuna siguió a siguió a su tutor en silencio mientras pensaba que podría hacer un niño tan pequeño como él, encerrado en un lugar así. Tenía miedo de pensar lo que había sufrido.

Al salir, se encontraron con Natsu, que se abalanzó sobre Tsuna y empezó a lamerle la cara, sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del hitman y del niño en sus brazos. El joven Vongola acarició su fiel león mascota con una sonrisa durante unos instantes antes de cambiar a un su modo hyper.

—Natsu, ahora no es hora de jugar, debemos salvar a este niño que hemos encontrado, podría estar en peligro.

— ¿Gao, gao? —Preguntó mirando a Reborn y al niño para después saltar sobre el hitman y empezar a lamer el rostro del niño.

Ahora que se encontraban en el exterior podían ver mejor el aspecto del niño. Tenía el color de un marrón muy oscuro casi negro y su cara estaba pálida y muy delgada, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, las facciones de su rostro indicaban que pocas veces comía y que recibía maltrato constante, por algunas magulladuras o cortes en sus mejillas. La ropa que llevaba estaba vieja desgarrada y muy sucia, indicando que no se la había cambiado en mucho tiempo.

Tsuna y Reborn esperaron a ver la reacción del niño, ante las caricias de la caja arma del cielo de Vongola, que después de unos instantes el pequeño se empezó a mover.

— ¡Está reaccionando! Espero que este bien.

El chico de cinco años abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a golpear al ex-arcobaleno para ser liberado.

—Tranquilo niño, que vamos a hacerte nada. Te hemos encontrado en una habitación inconsciente, ¿te habían secuestrado? ¿Te han hecho algo?

—Papá… mamá… murieron y desperté encerrado. Y-yo ¡quiero a mis padres! —Exclamó antes de empezar a llorar— ¿Dónde están? ¡Quiero verlos! ¡Papá, mamá!

La pareja no sabía cómo calmar al pobre chico que debía haber tenido una experiencia muy mala.

—Vamos, vamos, deja de llorar, intentaremos encontrarlos aunque sea. Pero no quiero ver una lágrima más, además ya no estás con esas personas… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado? ¿Cómo te llamas? —el cielo intentaba hablar con una voz lo más relajada posible, para tranquilizar al niño que se encontraba en los brazos de Reborn.

—M-me llamo H-haruki… L-levo encerrado medio año, dentro de una habitación sin ventanas… No, no podía saber cuando era de día o de noche, y antes de comer me golpeaban… Eran malos y si me veían llorar me dejaban inconsciente. ¡No quiero volver allí! ¡No me lleven otra vez, por favor! —rogaba entre lágrimas mientras cogía con sus manos la camisa del hitman.

—No vamos a llevarte ante esas personas porque… han muerto de forma misteriosa, ¿quieres venirte con nosotros?

Haruki dejó de llorar de repente al escuchar las palabras de aquel que le cogía, y escondió su rostro en la americana de Reborn, para después afirmar con lentitud. El niño dejó de cogerle la prenda para intentar abrazarle de la forma en que pudo.

Los mayores se miraron entre ellos y afirmando en silencio emprendieron la marcha hacía la casa de los Sawada donde pensarían que podían hacer para cuidar a futuro integrante en la familia.

El camino se basó en vigilar cada momento al niño para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, y si en algún momento se dormía y empezaba a tener alguna pesadilla intentaban calmarlo de alguna forma. Al llegar a casa se encontraron con Bianchi en la puerta esperándolos.

—Bueno, por lo que veo ya lo encontraste, ¿y ese niño de dónde lo sacaron? Se decidieron ya y lo adoptasteis.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo ahora Bianchi? Este niño lo hemos encontrado cuando he ido a por Dame-Tsuna cuando lo secuestraron, espera… ¿Cómo sabes que secuestraron a este idiota?

—Porque estaba en el patio trasero justo cuando hablabas con Natsu sobre lo que había pasado. Y digo que lo adoptaron porque es lo que parece.

—N-no he adoptado ningún niño… Y menos con Reborn, ¿por qué tendría que adoptar algo con él? —Pregunta señalando al contrario que levantaba una ceja en señal de desacuerdo.

—Oh, que todavía… ¡Reborn! —Exclama antes de lanzarse encima del hitman sin previo aviso—Te he preparado una comida con amor, ¿quieres un poco?

—Quizás más tarde, Bianchi. Vamos arriba primero para cuidar al niño—Comenta mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de casa y la abría—Oi, Dame-Tsuna, no te quedes ahí parado, que el niño lo has encontrado tú.

— ¿Eh? Pero si tú también lo has rescatado, ¡no me pongas todo el trabajo siempre, Reborn!—Exclamó Tsuna con un puchero yendo a la puerta de la casa.

—Algún día tendrás que ser padre, tendrías que ir aprendiendo—Soltó Reborn mirando al contrario con una sonrisa divertida.

El joven Vongola se sonrojo por completo al escuchar esas palabras, ya que se imaginó siendo padre de un niño junto con Reborn. Es ese momento se sentía muy agradecido de que Bianchi no pudiera ver su cara de vergüenza y descubriera que amaba al ex-arcobaleno o sino vería otra vez Poison Cooking en cualquier lugar.

Ambos entraron en la casa seguidos sin darse cuenta de que el escorpión venenoso los estaba observando y escuchando todo lo que estaban diciendo

— ¿Para qué me necesitas a mí para cuidar al niño? Yo creo que Bianchi y tú, juntos, serían la pareja perfecta para criarlo—Fanfarroneaba enfadado mientras subía por la escaleras que le llevarían a su habitación—Además, bien sabes que soy inútil, siempre me lo estás diciendo.

El hitman se quedó parado en la parte más alta de las escaleras unos instantes y se giró para mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Celoso acaso, mi Dame-Tsuna? —Preguntó bajando una vez más las escaleras para ponerse a la altura justa para cruzar sus orbes negros con los marrones del contrario sin que este apartara la vista—Mucha gente ha dicho que Bianchi y yo haríamos una buena pareja… Pero hay alguien es mejor—Se acerca a su oreja y susurra—Y ese eres tú, Tsunayoshi, no lo olvides.

Después de decir eso le muerde ligeramente la oreja y sube las escaleras para al final abrir la puerta y entrar, dejando a un moreno totalmente parado y sonrojado en la escalera. Y a una Bianchi con una sonrisa divertida por haber conseguido una foto así.

—Supongo que va siendo hora de avisar a Nono, seguro que estará feliz—Susurraba para sí misma mientras enviaba un mensaje por el teléfono a la vez que miraba como el Vongola subía por las escaleras tocándose la oreja y murmurando incoherencias.

Al subir Tsuna a la habitación, se encontró con una escena que no se iba a esperar, a Leon transformado en una manta tapando al niño, que se encontraba acostado en su cama. Y sentado en esta, Reborn mirando al niño dormido con una sonrisa sin parecer darse cuenta de su presencia.

Con cuidado el décimo se acerca y salta para asustarle, pero el hitman es más rápido y reacciona girándose y atrapando al pequeño entre su cuerpo y sus brazos.

— ¿Intentabas asustarme, Dame-Tsuna? Porque parece que te ha salido mal, además… Te tengo atrapado y no puedes escapar—Comenta con una sonrisa ladina.

El chico empezó a murmurar cosas que no se entendían correctamente provocando que el ex-arcobaleno comenzara a reír en voz baja.

—Te asustas por nada, pareces un pequeño conejo. Y eso es divertido—Segundos después de decir eso, le dio un profundo beso en los labios con suavidad.

El moreno se sorprendió por el beso tan repentino pero lo correspondió y abrió ligeramente los labios. El mayor, aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del contrario y explorarla. Al principio Tsuna se sobresaltó por la lengua ajena e intentó pelear pero después decidió permitir que explorara hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Al separarse, el Vongola tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas e intentó apartar su mirada, pero Reborn con su diestra lo obligó a que continuara mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué apartas el rostro? Te ves muy lindo sonrojado, me dan ganas de hacer muchas más cosas… Pero por desgracia hay gente en la casa y en la cama hay un niño, para otra ocasión.

— ¿Po-por qué dices esas cosas Re-reborn? Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza, para ya de una vez… Además Haruki podría despertar.

—Eres muy aburrido Dame-Tsuna, no seas así.

Cuando Tsuna iba a contestar, el que estaba tumbado en la cama empezó a moverse para levantarse de golpe respirando de forma agitada. Los otros dos presentes en la habitación se giraron inmediatamente a ver que le pasaba.

— ¿H-haruki, te encuentras bien? Te has despertado de forma muy repentina—Decía Tsuna preocupado mirando al niño.

—Yo… —se calla unos instantes mientras miraba a su alrededor y intentar averiguar dónde estaba, pero al no tener idea se miró las manos y empezó a llorar— ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Papá, mamá? —Preguntó mirándoles con ojos lagrimosos todavía medio dormido y cogiendo a Leon-manta con sus manos.

—Nosotros no somos… tus padres—Empezó el joven Vongola a decir pero fue interrumpido.

—Tus padres, pequeño, han… fallecido, pero nosotros te cuidaremos para que te sientas feliz, ¿qué te parece? —Habló Reborn con una voz relaja y tranquila, algo muy extraño para él— ¿Quieres que él y yo seamos tus padres?

El moreno de pelo claro se sorprendió ante eso de forma sorprendente debido a que nunca se esperaría eso de Reborn, de él mismo sí, debido a que siempre decía cosas así, pero… ¿de su espartano y sádico tutor? Demasiado inverosímil, casi como un sueño.

Pero por otra parte se imaginaba siendo padre junto con Reborn de un niño, casi como si fuera suyo, ya que la apariencia del niño era similar a ellos dos. Y eso lo por dentro le daba una gran alegría poder sentir eso.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso? Digo… No te imagino en esa situación.

—Por supuesto que quiero, después de todo se lo acabo de preguntar, ¿te quedaste sordo?

El pequeño los miraba sin entender, ya que no comprendía su situación, lo único que sabía es que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía pero que no se parecía en nada a la oscura habitación, al contrario era luminosa y podía ver la luz del sol. También había recordado su horrible realidad, se encontraba solo porque sus padres habían sido asesinados y ya no tenía a nadie.

Ambos mayores estaban discutiendo entre ellos con la mirada cuando se dieron cuenta que los orbes de color marrón oscuro, que ya podían ver porque había abierto los ojos, estaban otra vez llenándose de lágrimas.

—Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros o no, Haruki? —Preguntó Tsuna sacando de la ensoñación al niño, que meneó un poco la cabeza para poder despertarse completmente.

— ¿E-eh? ¿Qué decías…?—preguntó con miedo y un poco con desconfianza al de ojos morenos.

—Me llamo Tsuna, él es Reborn mi…—se queda pensando unos instantes—mi tutor, la manta que estás agarrando no es una manta normal, sino Leon, la mascota de Reborn—a la vez que decía eso, el camaleón volvía a su forma original y se subía por el brazo del chico hasta colocarse en su hombro derecho—y finalmente, este Natsu, mi compañero—el pequeño león se asomó por detrás de la espalda de su amo—

—Oh, q-que b-bonitos—Susurró Haruki con vergüenza mientras acariciaba a Leon e intentaba que el pequeño leoncito se acercara.

—Lo que te preguntaba Reborn es que… Por desgracia has perdido a tus padres, ¿quieres que nosotros dos actuemos como tus padres, eh, adoptivos? Si quieres puede ser solo por un tiempo, solo hasta que encontremos una… familia más adecuada.

El hitman entendía a la perfección porque Tsuna había dicho eso, tenía miedo de que Haruki se asustara con ellos si descubría que eran de la mafia por sus malas experiencias en esta. Además también lo podían poner en peligro porque la posición que ellos dos ocupaban era muy peligrosa y no quería que le pasara nada.

— ¿Solo quieren estar un tiempo con Haruki? ¿Quieren abandonar a Haruki? —Preguntaba el niño volviendo a llorar otra vez— Tampoco quieren a Haruki.

—No es eso, pequeño—Comenzó a hablar el ex-arcobaleno—Es solo que no podríamos darte una buena familia por culpa de… nuestro trabajo y queremos que estés bien, por eso.

—Pero Haruki estará bien con vosotros, salvasteis a Haruki. ¡Van a poder!—Rebatió el niño de inmediato todavía con lágrimas y haciendo un puchero.

Tsuna y Reborn se miraron y no pudieron negar eso que ha dicho, porque después de todo si habían salvado al pequeño y con la hiperintuición de Tsuna podían saber de inmediato si estaba en peligro, así que solo pudieron suspirar.

—Podemos cuidarte, pero no queremos asustarte con nuestro trabajo, podemos darte miedo—Intentó volver argumentar el Vongola para ver si lo convencía.

— ¿Son de la mafia? Haruki lo supone, el señor del sombrero no parece alguien que cumpla la ley, lo siento si Haruki te ha ofendido. Además, ¿qué iban a hacer personas normales en una mafia? —Decía y preguntaba el niño con una tranquilidad que asombraba a ambos—Los mafiosos malos le decían a Haruki que allí siempre había mafiosos.

El moreno se encontraba totalmente con la boca abierta y el hitman intentaba no parecer sorprendido a pesar de estarlo. Se miraron en una conversación silenciosa, dándose a entender lo mucho que debía haber sufrido el niño. Pero al mismo tiempo les parecía bizarro que no tuviera miedo de ellos, dado que había sido maltratado de forma tan brutal y a una edad tan temprana, debería tener un severo trauma con cualquier cosa relacionada con la mafia.

—Haruki ya no es un niño… Dejo de serlo cuando le golpeaban cada vez que lloraba o le quitaban la comida y le hacían daño cuando se comportaba como un niño—Confesó el pequeño—Haru… no, yo puedo comprender mi situación, pero… quiero llorar, ¿puedo?

—Claro que puedes Haruki, llora todo lo que quieras y vuelve a ser el niño que debes ser—Dijeron ambos al unísono y abriendo sus brazos para que se pudiera aferrar y llorar.

El pequeño, al escuchar eso, solo pudo lanzarse a ellos y empezar a llorar sin consuelo, sacando todo lo que había sufrido y ellos, escuchaban y le animaban en silencio escuchando su historia.

Reborn, solo podía verse a un reflejo muy similar de él cuando era pequeño, cuando fue secuestrado por una famiglia Italiana y a diferencia de este niño, el fue obligado a entrenar y a matar desde los siete años, olvidando parte de su faceta humana. Convirtiéndose en algo parecido a un monstruo. Incluso esa famiglia lo dejo solo una vez vieron en lo que se había convertido.

Eso se incrementó cuando fue transformado en arcobaleno, pero ahora ya no lo era tanto gracias a Tsuna, y él, mejor que nadie, sabía que su alumno iba a ayudarle y él también lo intentaría.

Por su parte, Tsuna, veía a un niño solitario que había sufrido mucho, recordando a cuando conoció a su ahora amigo Mukuro, pero que después de haber ayudado a su guardián de la niebla, comprendía a la perfección los anhelos del niño y deseos. Por eso iba a encargarse de que ese pequeño se encontrara seguro con él y tenía muy claro que su tutor, lo iba a ayudar.

—Entonces está decidido. A partir de ahora Reborn y yo te vamos a cuidar, espero poder hacerlo bien—Comentaba con una risa nerviosa todavía abrazando de forma protectora al niño.

Se quedaron así durante un largo rato, hasta que los tres se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Bianchi subió junto con Nana y los niños a ver el estado del pequeño para ver como se encontraba. Ya que cuando volvieron de comprar la asesina les contó la situación. Al entrar en la habitación, se quedaron las más mayores se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo y mandaron abajo a Lambo e I-pin por si se ponían a gritar y los despertaban.

— ¡Ay, Bianchi! ¿Crees que Tsu-kun y Reborn-kun se han confesado? Hasta parecen una familia con el pequeño niño, ahí los tres durmiendo.

— Espera, ¿ya sabías que Reborn y Tsuna se gustaban? —Pregunta la pelirrosa sorprendida ya que Nan tenía fama de ser algo ignorante.

—Me di cuenta que vi por primera vez a Reborn de adulto, Bianchi. Puedo parecer inocente pero en realidad lo sé todo… Iemitsu me lo contó, para que estuviera atenta. Casi lo mato aquel día, pero puedo entender porque lo hizo.

—Entonces sabes que… Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Reborn...

— ¿Qué cualquier persona que pisa esta casa a excepción de mí pertenece a la mafia? Sí, no solo mi esposo habló conmigo, Timoteo-san, Tsu-kun y Reborn-kun también. Ellos me lo explicaron y gracias a eso Iemitsu ya puede venir más a menudo por aquí—Dijo lo último con un tono algo pasteloso al recordar a su esposo.

—Y-ya veo, por eso Iemitsu aparece cada dos meses y no hay nada malo por el medio…

Después de terminar esa conversación, ambas dibujaron una sonrisa y sacaron sus respectivos teléfonos móviles para hacerles una foto y poder recordar esto, incluso para molestarles alguna vez.

—Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun, es hora de despertar, ya está la cena. Seguro que el niño Reborn-kun y tú tendréis hambre—Comentaba mientras intentaba despertarlo moviéndolo ligeramente.

Al notar movimiento, el joven Vongola empezó a despertarse abriendo los ojos y al descubrir en la situación que se encontraba se sonrojó por completo.

—Esto… No es lo que ¿parece? —Intentaba decir a las chicas para convencerlas, al mismo tiempo que se intentaba auto convencer también.

—Lo que tú quieras pensar, Tsu-kun, pero a nosotras no nos puedes ocultar nada—Hablaba mientras se tapaba ligeramente la boca para reír mientras miraba a Bianchi de forma muy sospechoso al parecer del moreno.

—Oh, voy a despertarles, mamá. Ahora bajamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto que sí, Tsuna. Vamos mamma, tenemos que dar privacidad.

Al ver como las dos mujeres salían de la habitación, se riñó así mismo por haberse dormido y que ahora ellas los hubieran visto así, pero ya no había nada que hacer así que se dispuso a despertarles cuando notó como le daban un beso en la mejilla, al girarse vio que Reborn ya estaba despierto.

— ¿Sorprendido? Ya llevaba despierto un rato, pero preferí quedarme así. Escuché toda la conversación, así que no es lo que parece… Entonces haré que lo haga. ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi, te gustaría salir conmigo?

Al escuchar eso el nombrado se sonrojó por completo y no era capaz de articular una palabra, ya que eso era lo que llevaba soñando en sus más profundos deseos durante tanto tiempo. Y ahora podía hacerse realidad.

Como pudo dibujó una sonrisa y se abrazó a Reborn para darle un dulce beso donde intentaba expresar lo que sentía. El contrario, abrazó de la cintura al contrario para así poder profundizar todavía más ese beso, que tanto deseaba.

Durante el beso, notaron como Haruki se estaba moviendo, así que de inmediato, ambos se separaron y miraron al pequeño que ya se estaba despertando.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Haruki? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntó el Vongola con una radiante sonrisa que atontó a los otros dos presentes en la habitación durante un segundo.

— ¿Eh? Sí ya me encuentro mejor, gracias a ambos—Comentaba todavía con una tímida sonrisa.

—No seas así, Haruki. Puede que tengas la mente de un adulto, incluso más que Dame-Tsuna—Soltó con una risa ganándose un golpe y un puchero por parte de su alumno—, pero a pesar de todo sigues siendo un niño. ¿No crees que deberías intentarlo?

El nombrado se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que el ex-arcobaleno del sol le había comentado, para después afirmar con la cabeza.

— ¡Lo intentaré! Haruki será un gran niño, y se portará bien…—iba a continuar hablando pero lo interrumpió un sonido que provenía de su estómago—, pero antes, ¿podéis darle de comer a Haruki?

Tsuna no pudo evitar reír y Reborn dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vamos, mamma nos ha llamado hace un momento para la cena. Esta será una buena oportunidad para conocer a mi familia.

— ¿Sabes que habría que hacer una fiesta para que el pequeño pueda conocer a todos? Además Nono debería saber esto, para que puedan ponerse las medidas de protección y seguridad adecuadas.

Charlaban ambos mientras bajaban por las escaleras mientras Tsuna cogía en brazos al niño, el cual no conseguía muy bien entender.

— ¿Una fiesta? ¿Cómo esas que organizaban los papas de Haruki por su cumpleaños? —Preguntó emocionado al mismo tiempo que entraban en la cocina.

Entonces una voz que no se esperaban habló justo antes que ellos, borrando cualquier palabra que iban a decir.

—Es una fiesta parecida pero mucho más grande y divertida. Seguro que allí podrás conocer a mucha gente, pequeño.

Haruki miraba de forma algo vergonzosa a la persona que había hablado ya que no la conocía pero los otros dos abrieron los ojos.

— ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que estabas en Italia—Habló Tsuna sin salir de su asombro.

—Estaba en medio vuelo a Italia, pero recibí una llamada de Bianchi contándome lo sucedido y decidí volver sin falta a Japón. Quería saber cómo te encontrabas, Tsunayoshi.

—Me sorprende verte por aquí, Nono—Comentaba Reborn con nervios a que era por su culpa de no cumplir la misión antes por la cual habían secuestrado a Dame-Tsuna.

Timoteo dibujó una sonrisa, ya que él ya tenía idea de todo lo que había pasado y del intento de librarse de estar allí por parte de su amigo alargando el trabajo, pero no iba a decir nada porque al fin y al cabo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, apoyar y proteger a Tsuna en los momentos más necesarios.

—Yo también me alegro de veros a ambos, y no pasa nada, Reborn, al final lo salvaste, ¿no es así? No hay nada que añadir a parte de gracias—Al ver que iba a hablar lo interrumpió—. Sin quejas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ara, mucho hablar pero todavía no sabemos nada del pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? —Añadió Nana una vez el noveno había terminado de hablar.

—Yo… —Miró a los mayores ya que tenía algo de miedo para sentirse reconfortado y procedió con ligera vergüenza—Me llamo Haruki, tengo seis años… Es un placer.

A todos los presentes se le apareció una sonrisa en su rostro. Nana se acercó al niño y le pidió en silencio si lo podía coger y este aceptó. El pequeño se dejó coger a pesar de estar totalmente en contra al principio ya que solo quería permanecer en brazos de su padre. Pero al ver que no iba a pasar nada se lo permitió.

—Ara, pero que niño más dulce y bonito. Yo me llamo Nana, soy la madre de Tsu-kun, la persona que te ha hablado antes es Timoteo, podríamos decir que es el abuelo de Tsu-kun—Explicaba con tranquilidad—También es el jefe de Iemitsu, mi esposo y padre de Tsu-kun.

—Iemitsu me ha dicho que cuanto antes ya que quiere ver como se encuentra su Tsunayoshi, estaba muy nervioso por el teléfono al enterarse de la noticia.

Todos a excepción de Reborn, que dibujo una sonrisa, se rieron porque conocían a la perfección el carácter del jefe de la CEDEF.

—Bueno, sigamos. Ella es Bianchi, es la hermana de un amigo de Tsu-kun pero vive con nosotros—explicaba mientras señalaba a la pelirrosa—. Ellos son Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta, los hermanos pequeños de Tsu-kun—comentaba mientras señalaba a niño disfrazado de vaca, la niña china y al niño ranking respectivamente.

Haruki los miraba con interés ya que ahora también eran su familia gracias a sus nuevos padres.

— ¿Son familia de Haruki también? —preguntó con curiosidad por si acaso no lo aceptaban.

—Ahahahahaha, serás el hermano mayor de Lambo al igual que su sirviente, porque Lambo es el rey.

— ¡Lambo deja a Haruki, I-pin también quiere jugar con él! —exclamó la bomba humana enfadada, empezando una discusión entre ambos de los más habitual.

—Por supuesto que eres parte de la familia, Haruki—Habló el noveno con una sonrisa y acercándose al niño— ¿Sabes una cosa? Te pareces mucho a Tsunayoshi y a Reborn, podrías pasar como su hijo.

Los nombrados reaccionaron de formas distintas, el de ojos ónix bajo un poco su fédora y dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, en cambio el de orbes caramelo se sonrojó adquiriendo un tono carmín que podía llegar a superar el color de un tomate.

— ¿Entonces eres el bisabuelo de Haruki? Porque si eres el abuelo del papá de Haruki… Yo, siento haberlo dicho, no quería molestar…

—Si tú quieres que sea así, yo estaré muy feliz de saber que también tengo un bisnieto—Habló con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras deshacía un poco el cabello oscuro del niño.

Haruki al notar ese acto de cariño, no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa. Ya que hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía muestras de afecto, que casi las había olvidado por completo.

— ¡Vamos a comer o se enfriará la cena! He preparado suficiente comida para todos—Exclamó Nana todavía con el niño en brazos mientras se giraba en dirección a la mesa donde residía suficiente comida para alimentar a tres ejércitos.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa de forma que el pequeño quedó entre Tsuna y Reborn. Se pasó la cena de forma habitual, Lambo e I-pin discutiendo por cualquier tontería y la vaca intentando robar la comida a cualquier persona bajo las regañinas del décimo. Mientras tanto, Nono observaba con detalle todo lo que ocurría al igual que el recién llegado a la familia.

Cuando terminó la cena todos se quedaron un momento más hablando en tranquilidad, hasta que Bianchi se fue a dormir a los chicos porque ahora había temas importantes que todos ellos debían solucionar.

—Bueno ahora que ya no están los niños, debemos hablar con seriedad sobre el pequeño. Espero que no te moleste, Haruki, pero es más para asegurarnos de tu seguridad y que estarás bien entre nosotros—Al ver que el nombrado afirmaba con la cabeza prosiguió—. Primero hay que saber el porqué te secuestraron, espero que no te moleste en absoluto la pregunta.

El nuevo integrante miró a sus ahora padres y después de suspirar empezó a hablar.

—Todo fue hace medio año, mis padres y yo andábamos por la calle de noche debido a que habíamos celebrado una fiesta por el aniversario de boda de ellos dos. De repente escuchamos a unos hombres hablar sobre droga e intentamos escondernos pero nos encontraron… Al ver que solo éramos tres, a mí me cogieron y me mostraron como degollaban a mis padres. Después de eso me llevaron a aquel lugar y fue encerrado hasta que mis nuevos papas me rescataron.

—Aquellas personas fueron unas desgraciadas en hacer eso, pero ahora ya estás a salvo. Lo siguiente, ¿puedes imaginar que trabajos tengo yo o…—Decidió bromear con su amigo— tu padre Reborn?

—Me dueles, Nono, no me ves capaz de cuidar a un niño. Cuando he sido tutor dos veces.

—Sí, ustedes dos son de la mafia… Pero no son igual que esos señores, ¿verdad? —Preguntó de forma seria a los dos nombrados.

—No somos tan crueles, además Dame-Tsuna cuando itinere el puesto cambiara la Vongola que todos conocen.

El anciano se encontraba escuchando todo, a la vez que escribía en una hoja alguna cosa.

—Entonces, bienvenido a la familia, Haruki. Yo me encargaré de que puedas estar protegido si es necesario y ahora… Hablemos de la fiesta que celebraremos, pero sin Tsunayoshi y Reborn ustedes fuera. Será un secreto.

Los nombrados suspiraron y se levantaron al escuchar eso, aunque Reborn se lo agradecía a su amigo porque ahora podía estar a solas con su querida pareja. Juntos subieron a la habitación del Vongola, el hitman cerró la puerta y se lanzó encima del joven.

—Bueno, ahora ya podemos jugar, ¿no? —Preguntó dándole un profundo beso y al separarse se fue al cuello para hacer una marca donde indicaba que él era el dueño y nadie más, sacando un suspiro a Tsuna.

—M-mejor en otro momento R-reborn, quiero dormir… p-pero, ¿podrías dormir conmigo esta noche? No quiero separarme de ti.

El ex-arcobaleno dibujó una sonrisa antes de tumbarse en la cama y abrazar de forma posesiva a su novio, durmiéndose en esa posición.

 **Y esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos.**


	4. Doctores y fiestas con caos (1)

**A ver, esta parte hacía tiempo que la había escrito y eso... Pero se me había olvidado subirla, que cabeza la mía. Lo siento mucho si alguien llevaba tiempo esperándola, entre las clases, exámenes y eso muchas cosas las olvido. Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que leen la historia y les vuelvo a pedir perdón una vez más por no subirla antes.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la maravillosa Akira Amano que tanto se esforzó en crearlos y darles vida.

 **Doctores y fiestas con caos (1 Parte)**

No sabían por cuánto tiempo habían estado dormidos, pero de repente se despertaron cuando Timoteo entró en la habitación con el pequeño en sus brazos y lo depositó en la cama junto con ellos.

—Espero que ahora tampoco me nieguen que están saliendo, porque… ¿qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello, Tsunayoshi? —Preguntó con diversión sabiendo que ambos estaban despiertos, y más al ver la cara roja de su nieto y la sonrisa divertida del hitman.

— Hieee, ¿e-era necesario decir eso, a-a-abuelo? Podrías haber guardado ese comentario—Dijo el décimo rojo y se volvía cada vez más ya que fue abrazado de forma posesiva por Reborn mientras que apoyaba su barbilla en su morena cabellera.

—Eso, Nono, es la perfecta marca que dice que Dame-Tsuna es mío y si alguien me lo intenta quitar lo mato—Soltó el hitman con una sonrisa sádica pensando cuanto sufrimiento tendría que pasar la persona que intente quitarle a SU novio.

Timoteo no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar eso y se sentó justo al lado de ambos acarició un poco el pelo de Tsunayoshi.

—Veo que al menos la misión que te pedí que hicieras sirvió para algo—Al ver las caras interrogantes de los dos chicos negó con la cabeza—Es un secreto, no lo pienso decir. Y ahora centraros en ese pequeño que necesitará mucho vuestra ayuda.

—Nos esforzaremos mucho por cuidarlo, abuelo. Lo que me preocupa es que Haruki a pesar de haber sufrido tanto en la mafia, no nos tenga miedo, incluso que acepte la situación en la que se encuentra. Deberíamos llevarlo a un médico para mirar también su estado de salud.

Timoteo y Reborn se miraron un segundo para suspirar después, ya que el décimo tenía toda la razón.

—Antes Haruki ya había dicho que para poder superar una cosa primero hay que aceptarla, y eso es lo que ha hecho él. Al contrario que tú que no aceptas ser el Neo Vongola Primo—Soltó el ex-arcobaleno con diversión sabiendo que eso le iba a molestar y eso fue confirmado cuando recibió un golpe por parte de Tsuna—. Pero si es verdad que necesita a un médico a que le revisen. Y lo mejor sería que fuera a un civil, para que vea que nos relacionamos también con gente que no pertenece a la mafia y al bajo mundo.

—El pequeño me pidió un favor y creo que debéis cumplirlo—Nono suspiró y miró al pequeño—Me ha dicho que le gustaría conocer a todos vuestros amigos el día de la fiesta y no antes, porque tiene miedo.

—De acuerdo, abuelo, seguramente le pueda resultar más fácil llevarse bien con todos si los conoce a la vez—intentaba explicar Tsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro—Ahora hay que pensar a qué doctor lo llevábamos, creo cerca de aquí está la clínica de uno de los mejores doctores de Namimori, será un buen lugar.

—Parece que a veces tienes buenas ideas, Dame-Tsuna. Pero lo llamamos mañana que ya es de noche y todos debemos descansar un poco, sobretodo el pequeño. Hoy ha sido bastante duro para él.

—Os dejo descansar a los tres, mañana será un día muy duro y tendrás que pensar alguna escusa para que nadie descubra la existencia del pequeño. Por cierto, la fiesta será en una semana en el mismo lugar dónde vosotros la celebrasteis—Mientras decía esto se levantó y fue a la puerta para cerrarla y dejarlos asolas—Supongo que ahora además de tener un bisnieto tengo a mi amigo como nieto político, me alegro por eso—Susurra en voz baja antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Será divertido tenerte como abuelo político, Nono. Aunque disfrutaré más molestando a mi suegro, ya quiero ver su cara cuando lo descubra… ¿Le dará por gritar o tal vez desmayarse?—Respondió el hitman a lo que había dicho el mayor mientras hacía un ademán de abrazar de forma protectora a las dos personas que estaban ya dormidas en la cama para acercarlos a él.

A la mañana siguiente sobre las siete de la mañana, el ex-arcobaleno se levantó para arreglarse dejando a los otros dos en la cama durmiendo, aunque en media hora debía levantar a su dame-novio para que este fuera a la escuela, sabiendo que se tenía que quedar con el pequeño.

Con tranquilidad cogió su teléfono y llamó a la clínica de la cual hablaban el día anterior. Espero durante unos segundos hasta que alguien descolgó desde la otra línea.

 _— Buenos días, ¿hablo con el Dr. Takumi? Me llamo Reborn y me gustaría solicitar una cita urgente._

 _— ¿Urgente? ¿Podría decirme qué ha ocurrido? Intentaría mover algunas citas para poder atender la urgencia._

 _—Sería por un poco más tarde del mediodía. Verá…. ayer nos mi compañero sentimental y yo nos encontramos a un niño golpeado y desnutrido que había sido víctima de numerosas agresiones—Explicaba intentando parecer una persona normal y eliminando cualquier escena relacionada con la mafia—Por eso hemos pensado que podría asegurarse de su salud, porque tenemos pensado adoptarlo._

 _— ¡Eso es un asunto de completa emergencia! Vengan a las tres a mi consulta y los atenderé de inmediato… Pero, ¿no sería su compañera sentimental? Porque es imposible que dos hombres estén saliendo, y todavía más imposible que adopten a un niño, no sabrían cuidarlo—Explica como si fuera una obiedad—Seguro que se habrá equivocado al decirlo sin darse cuenta, más tarde nos vemos, Sr. Reborn._

El doctor colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al hitman, eso que había oído de una persona que siquiera conocía le había hecho enfadar, eran muy deplorables esas odiosas palabras que había tenido que tragarse y que no había contestado, a pesar de merecerse miles de gritos e insultos, por esa mente tan cerrada que ese doctor tenía. Sin darse cuenta golpeó la pared para quitarse toda la rabia contenida en su interior, despertando a Tsunayoshi de golpe.

— ¡Ya estoy despierto Reborn! ¡Así que no me mates ni me golpees!—Exclamó incorporándose con rapidez sin hacer daño al niño que tenía a su lado, pero a ver que no iba a hacer nada y la hora se levantó para ver qué pasaba— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Reborn? ¡Reborn, hazme caso!

—Nada, solo es que ese molesto doctor me puso de muy mal humor, por lo que ha dicho. Espero que tenga una muerte muy dolorosa—Se giró para ver al contrario— Quería anular la cita pero el muy estúpido colgó y dudo que vuelva a atenderme… Así que para ir allí deberás vestirte de mujer. Creo que puedo dejarte algún disfraz.

— ¿Qué, por qué? ¿Quieres reírte de mí si me visto así? —Preguntó alertado al imaginándose de forma ridícula.

—Además para reírme es para ir a la consulta…—se queda callado unos segundos—Ese doctor no está a favor de que dos hombres salgan y menos que puedan cuidar a un niño que ha sufrido como él. Algún día ese idiota despierte en el infierno sin extremidades—Soltó con una sonrisa tétrica acariciando a Leon.

— ¡Hieeee! ¡No hagas nada malo, me pondré ese disfraz y ya! Aunque me duele mucho que todavía haya gente que piense eso… ¿Acaso no podemos ser libres de amar a quién queramos o deseemos? Me iré al colegio, mientras tanto cuida a Haruki y búscame un disfraz—Dijo con una voz triste por culpa de eso—Voy a ir a cambiarme, ve levantando al pequeño.

—Oi, Dame-Tsuna, hoy no irás al colegio. Yo le diré a Hibari y a tus amigos que te encuentras mal o tienes que entrenar. La cita con el doctor es a las tres y con lo dame que eres seguro que tardo más de dos horas en ponerte la ropa… Además quiero divertirme un rato que todavía no he tenido la oportunidad—Susurró en la oreja derecha del contrario viendo el sonrojo y como intentaba apartarlo por la vergüenza.

—Déjame pervertido, no te pienso hablar más…—Se separó de él y se fue a despertar al niño.

El hitman chasqueó la lengua y bajó para hablar con los guardianes de Dame-Tsuna cuando llegaran y escribir una carta para el guardián de la nube que justificaría la ausencia del cielo de Vongola. Justo fue terminar la carta y aparecieron los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia discutiendo como siempre.

—Ustedes dos, hoy Dame-Tsuna no irá porque tiene que entrenar y dadle esta carta a Hibari donde se justifica la ausencia. No quiero una sola queja, ni preguntas ¿tenéis alguna cosa que decir?

—Ninguna Reborn-san, seguro que Juudaime hará un gran entrenamiento—Comentó mientras cogía la carta y se la guardaba en el maletín—Vámonos idiota del béisbol o llegaremos tarde a clase y debemos entregar eso.

Después de decir eso, la despreocupada risa de Yamamoto resonó por la casa provocando otra discusión mientras salían que no les hizo darse cuenta de que Tsuna se encontraba observándolos y detrás de este, había una pequeña cabellera morena oscura que los miraba escondido.

Cuando cerraron la puerta todos fueron a la cocina para desayunar con tranquilidad.

—Ara, ¿a qué hora llevaréis al pequeño al doctor? —Preguntó Nana sentándose en la mesa y empezando a comer.

—Tsk por desgracia debemos ir a las tres—Soltó con enfado el ex-arcobaleno, pero al ver el triste rostro del pequeño porque pensaba que no quería llevarlo continuó hablando—. Ese maldito doctor no aprueba las relaciones entre hombres y menos que sean capaces de cuidar a un niño… Voy a intentar llamarlo una vez más y si no me pongo en contacto con el dame-Tsuna tendrá que ser una chica.

— ¿Oh? Entonces a ese hombre hay que mostrarle que es el amor al más estado puro—Murmuró Bianchi con un tono acaramelado y sacando unos platos de poison cooking— Seguro que estará encantado de probar esta comida hecha con tanto amor.

—Que siga existiendo gente que piensa eso me parece algo horrible… Seguro que hay alguien de Vongola estará encantado de jugar con ese hombre, ¿o tal vez Shamal? —Preguntó Nono mientras empezaba a mirar los contactos de su teléfono.

—Ese tipo si muere será después que lo use como mi juguete de torturas. Así que no intenten buscar a nadie. Será la rata de laboratorio que usaré para crear nuevas torturas, si son dolorosas mucho mejor—Habló Reborn acallando cualquier sonido en la sala, por la voz tan tétrica que había usado.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir nada porque sabían que él tenía razón, Tsuna iba a seguir con su juramento de no hablarle a pesar de querer tranquilizarle para que nadie saliera herido, aunque eso ya lo veía muy improbable. En ese momento la voz del pequeño hizo su presencia en la sala.

—Me sorprende que todavía haya tanta gente que piensa de esa forma… Aunque en aquella mafia también opinaban lo mismo, escuché una vez una conversación donde habían matado a uno de los suyos porque le gustaban los del mismo sexo…—Soltó con un tono serio para después empezar a reír sorprendiendo a todos—. ¿Entonces debo llamar a Tsuna mamá? ¡Suena divertido! Ahora Tsuna es mi mamá y Reborn es mi papá. Ne, ne, mamá quiero ver cómo te queda un vestido.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, a excepción de los más pequeños que empezaron a reír.

—Ghahahahaha, dame-Tsuna siendo una mujer, ¡seguro que así puede servir mejor al gran Lambo-san!

— Lambo, no seas malo con Tsuna-nii, aunque es muy gracioso imaginarse eso. ¿Podemos ayudar a elegir la ropa, Reborn? —Preguntó Fuuta entre risas acompañado por una afirmación solitaria de Bianchi.

—Los niños tienen razón, tú serías capaz de ponerle ropa provocativa para después poder divertirte, o encontrar todos los pervertidos de Namimori para así matarlos… ¿me equivoco?

— Tsk, no podrían dejarme en paz—Soltó con un minúsculo enfado falso al verse descubierto—. Solo quería descubrir cualquier pervertido que pudiera hacerle daño o tocarlo… Y pueden ayudarme o no voy a tener un segundo de tranquilidad. A excepción de la vaca, eso ni entra en mi habitación.

—Abuelo, mamá, yo ya he terminado de desayunar… Voy a ver la televisión hasta que toque ser u-una chica—Habló con tristeza porque no deseaba ser una niña, pero iba a hacer lo posible por ese niño que su intuición le decía que iba a ser muy interesante su estancia y traería diversión al lugar.

El ex-arcobaleno iba a hablar con él, pero recordó que estaba enfadado por lo de esta mañana y lo dejó irse sin decir nada, pero su interior tenía muy claro que si ese moreno no le hablaba o intentaba hacer que no existiera… se encargaría de que tuviera bien claro su existencia.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Haruki se fue con su madre a ver la televisión porque sentía que no se encontraba bien e iba averiguar qué pasaba.

—Mamá ¿qué te ocurre? —Preguntó el pequeño cogiendo antes que el contrario el mando de la televisión y encenderla para buscar algún canal interesante.

—No es nada, solo que no quiero ser una chica… Ya me dicen que soy femenino no quiero serlo… más—Paró de hablar y susurró de golpe lo último al ver las noticias que habían en la televisión.

 _Interrumpimos el programa diario para anunciar que se están buscando a los asesinos de una yakuza de la cual no se tenía información en la parte más profunda del bosque._

 _Al parecer esta mañana unas personas que han pasado cerca han sentido un extraño olor y cuando han llegado se han encontrado con una base abandonada por completo y al entrar han visto una escena con unos cien cadáveres muertos con dos disparos de bala, uno en la cabeza y otro en el corazón._

 _De inmediato avisaron a las autoridades y se están buscando pistas para encontrar a los culpables al igual que para ver si hay más miembros de esa yakuza para detenerlos y pasarlos a disposición judicial. Seguiremos informando._

— ¡Hieeeee! Nos están buscando… ¡Todavía no estoy en la mafia y ya quieren detenerme! ¡Odio mi vida!

De inmediato Timoteo, Reborn y Bianchi aparecieron con armas en mano porque no habían escuchado la noticia, solo el grito de Tsuna y pensaban que alguien estaba atacando.

— ¿Dónde están los enemigos? —Preguntó Reborn mirando por todo el salón—Oi, Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tsunayoshi? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El hitman se había dado cuenta que había pasado de su pregunta por completo y si contestaría algo sería solo a su amigo y eso le hacía enfadar, porque quería que Tsuna le mirara y le sonriera como solo él sabe hacer… ¿qué era eso que sentía ahora mismo? ¿Y por qué le causaba dolor?

—Estoy bien… solo me he sorprendido porque han encontrado la base enemiga y están buscando pruebas y solo espero que no nos descubran, nada más.

Tsuna podía sentir el enfado de su tutor, pero iba a demostrarle que no podía bromear así con él, aunque en realidad le doliera tanto no poder hablarle iba a aguantar hasta el final del día. El moreno de pelo desorbitado bostezó y sintió como sus ojos querían cerrarse porque por culpa del día de ayer quería dormir más para así quitarse esos malos recuerdos todavía en su mente.

—Yo… quiero dormir un rato, me duele la cabeza. Quiero estar solo, ¿de acuerdo? —Con un suspiro salió de la sala para asomarse unos segundos y hablar—Elijan la ropa que debo ponerme por mi ¡Y nada pervertido que no me quiero morir de la vergüenza cuando vaya por la calle, no soy una chica!

Tras eso se fue a la habitación con lentitud mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha, haber visto esa noticia le había vuelto a recordar eso que quería olvidar, el miedo que había sentido cuando lo encerraron en esa pequeña habitación, la sensación de no poder volver a ver a sus amigos, a su familia… Tenía miedo a crearles dolor y un sentimiento de culpa a sus amigos, porque sabían que se preocupaban mucho por él y no quería imaginar cómo se sentirían si algo les pasara, no les quiere ver sufrir a ninguno de ellos y menos por él.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se acostó en la cama para dormirse casi al instante entre esos tristes pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza y con una solitaria lágrima recorriendo su mejilla derecha.

Todos los demás se quedaron debajo en silencio porque sin saber que le pasaba podían entender a la perfección como se sentía porque en uno solo día había visto la más cruda realidad de la mafia y como podía llegar a ser tan cruel, a pesar de haber vivido tantas batallas duras porque esta vez… Había tenido que enfrentarse solo a un verdadero enemigo de la familia y por eso sería mil veces más cruel para hacerlo sufrir que cualquiera.

Por esa razón se sentaron todos en el sofá del salón hablando entre ellos a excepción del niño que se había ido con Nana a arreglar la cocina ya que detectaba a la perfección la tensión que había entre los adultos.

—Algún día tenía que descubrir la verdad, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Solo debemos esperar a que se calme y volverá a estar como siempre, no os preocupéis.

—Reborn, amigo mío, creo que no has entendido algo… A pesar de todas las cosas que ha pasado, sigue siendo como un civil que solo ha descubierto la parte más superficial de la mafia, no deberías presionarlo tanto y entenderlo. Después de todo ambos están saliendo y tendrías que apoyarlo en momentos así.

El hitman suspiró y se levantó del asiento y se estiró el traje de forma correcta para después mirar el reloj y darse cuenta que ya eran las diez y que faltaban cinco horas para ir a ese doctor.

—Si no os importa voy a llamar a esa clínica y si no me contestan o pasan de mi, tendré que ir a elegir el traje de Dame-Tsuna.

Sin decir nada más salió de la sala al igual que salió de la casa para irse a pasear y así poder llamar a la clínica sin problemas y además despejarse para poder aclarar sus ideas y decidir qué haría a partir de ahora. Aunque su instinto de hitman le llevaba diciendo mucho tiempo que se preparara para los cambios nunca le hizo caso, y ahora no es capaz de entender la situación en la cual se encontraba su alumno porque no era capaz de enfatizar en ese sentido.

Sin prisa llegó hasta un parque y se sentó en una de los bancos que había en el lugar y así poder meditar mientras marcaba el número de teléfono que esta mañana le había hecho enfadar tanto. Después de un rato la voz de una joven delicada totalmente diferente a la de esta mañana.

 _— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle por favor?_

 _—Me gustaría hablar con el doctor, porque quería comentarle sobre la cita que teníamos esta tarde con él._

 _—Discúlpeme, pero ahora mismo el doctor no se encuentra aquí debido a que quería descansar para una cita muy importante que tenía hoy a las tres de la tarde, decía algo sobre un pobre niño y que debía ayudarlo para que la pareja pudiera adoptarlo, no será usted el qué llamó esta mañana, ¿verdad?_

 _—Sí, era para anular la cita porque mi novi…—Dudó unos momentos que decir para que no pasara lo mismo que esta mañana—a, no se encuentra en muy buen estado._

 _—Oh, ¡supongo que el doctor al ver su estado también le revisará, no se preocupe por eso, está en buenas manos! —Exclama desde el otro lado de la línea la joven enfermera— ¿Desea algo más?_

 _Reborn se quedó en silencio pensando sobre todas la posibles torturas que ese doctor bastardo y esa enfermera podían sufrir por la forma en que se comportaban._

 _—Nada más… Nos veremos más tarde, ciao—Y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, volvió a colgar molesto._

Sin decir una palabra sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo derecho y lo encendió para así poder fumar un poco y despejar la mente. Esto solo lo hacía cuando se tenía que tragar las ganas de asesinar a alguien y si Tsuna no se encontraba cerca porque se lo prohibía.

Se quedó mirando el parque con algunos niños corriendo y algunas madres chismosas hablando entre ellas sobre cualquier tema de actualidad hasta que una de ellas sacó el tema de lo que había visto esta mañana Tsuna en las noticias. Eso, captó de inmediato la atención del ex-arcobaleno.

 _—Me parece sorprendente que alguien haya podido crear tanta destrucción en un solo lugar, la persona que haya hecho eso es un monstruo, escoria de la sociedad._

 _—Era una mafia, es normal que eso les llegara… ¿creen que había alguien más ahí dentro que estuviera atrapado? Como el amante del asesino… Seguro que si ha sido así la persona escondida tuvo que pasar mucho miedo, allí solo, sin nadie que le proteja y a merced de un loco que haría cualquier cosa para hacerle daño a él, a sus amigos y familiares—Comentó la segunda de las madres con una sonrisa que indicaba que se estaba imaginando la situación._

 _—Siempre siendo tan exagerada, ¿qué persona podría querer a un monstruo como ese? Solo otro monstruo, seguro que era el jefe de otra yakuza y que ambos mataron a todos con sangre fría, lo peor es que ahora pueden estar paseándose entre nosotros como si nada… Qué asco._

Sin pensarlo se levantó y se acercó a las tres mujeres, justo al colocarse a su lado y ver que lo miraban habló.

— Puedo saber si han visto a un joven moreno de unos dieciséis años, lo estoy buscando porque se intenta librar de las clases particulares que tenía hoy poniendo la escusa que tenía miedo de lo de esta mañana.

—No lo hemos visto, buen señor… Pero déjelo descansar sobre todo ahora que hay un monstruo suelto por Namimori, es mejor que los jóvenes se queden en casa y protegiendo al resto de la familia, ¿qué piensa usted de ese asesino? —Preguntó la primera de las mujeres.

—Que esa persona puede ser un completo idiota… Y si me disculpan voy a seguir buscándolo, lleva dos semanas intentado no tener clases. Creo que esa escusa ya no me sirve—Soltó antes de irse.

—Buena suerte en encontrarlo joven apuesto—Habló la mujer más imaginativa de las tres para después volver a la conversación con las otros madres para hablar otra vez de cualquier tema.

El ex-arcobaleno avanzaba con tranquilidad por las calles de Namimori reflexionando sobre la conversación de esas mujeres y la respuesta que él había dado de sí mismo casi de forma inmediata casi sin pensarlo, porque hasta ese momento no había podido sentir la angustia de su dame-alumno al verse encerrado en ese lugar, además se sentía algo culpable de lo que había dicho antes al ver que se iba a su habitación. En realidad, sí había sido un verdadero idiota, como también lo había sido cuando quiso alejarse y acabó ocurriendo eso.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado ya a la casa y después de suspirar con pesadez, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación para elegir con tranquilidad de su "novia". Al abrirla se encontró con Fuuta, Bianchi, Nana, Timoteo y Haruki mirando algunas prendas que le habían cogido de sus disfraces y otras prendas que lo más posible es que fueran de las otras dos mujeres.

—Ara, Rebon por fin has llegado de dar un paseo, ¿te han contestado en la clínica? Nos ahorraríamos un buen trabajo de buscar la ropa… Y lo siento por el desastre, como no venías habíamos pensado en ir eligiendo para que dieras el veredicto final.

—Me contestaron, pero pasaron de mí por completo, así que por hoy ya no será dame-Tsuna un hombre, sino una mujer.

El pequeño miraba toda la ropa con sumo detalle e intentaba ver cual le podía quedar mejor a su nueva madre, hasta que encontró uno y lo señaló.

— ¿Os gusta este? A mamá le quedará bien, creo.

—Es perfecto, se nota que lo elegiste con mucho amor, pequeño y ahora tengo esta peluca y este maquillaje a Tsunayoshi le quedarán muy bien y será una auténtica mujer—Dijo Bianchi mostrando una peluca que había sacado del segundo cajón del armario y un set de maquillaje que le había cogido prestado a Nana.

—Decidido esta, amigo mio ve a despertar a Tsunayoshi y que venga para que lo podamos arreglar—habló Timoteo colocando su mano derecha en el hombro del contrario.

—Si no os importa… yo mismo me encargaré de arreglarle, además tengo que hablar con él sobre una cosa. Todavía hay tiempo, son las doce. ¿Podrías preparar la comida antes para que no se manche el vestido ni tenga que volver a ponerle el maquillaje?

—Por supuesto que sí Reborn-kun—habló Nana con una sonrisa—, Timoteo, ¿no querías hacer un plato típico de Italia? Vamos y lo preparamos entre los dos, cocinar en compañía siempre es mucho mejor.

La madre y el abuelo del Tsuna salieron de la habitación junto a Fuuta dejando a Haruki, Bianchi y Reborn solos en ella. El hitman suponía que los más pequeños se encontraban durmiendo porque todavía molestado en todo el rato, cosa que agradecía porque tenía bien claro que le pegaría un tiro a la vaca como hiciera el más mínimo ruido.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Reborn? Por cierto ya tenemos pensada una gran idea en la fiesta para que Iemitsu descubra vuestra relación.

—Mientras ese idiota sufra, me va a dar igual como hacerlo. Quiero mostrarle como su pequeño y bello atún tiene pareja y que además fue él quien hizo que se acercara… Ah, será divertido ver su cara—Contestó solo a lo segundo puesto que no quería decir que le rondaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, porque él sabía muy bien que había—Y si me permiten voy a probar a alisar el pelo a mi dame-alumna para que no haya tanto problema con la peluca.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación con un grupo de cepillos y peines para encaminarse a la habitación de Tsuna. En silencio la abrió y se adentró para despertar al futuro Vongola de una forma poco grata, pero entonces vio los rastros de una lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

—Supongo que lo despertaré de otra manera… qué pena—Con una sonrisa divertida acercó su mano derecha a su rostro y recorrió con una delicadeza que ni el mismo se esperaba el recorrido de la lágrima para después darle un beso en el ojo.

El décimo notaba como acariciaban su rostro sintiéndose tranquilo y protegido, pero al notar ese beso en el ojo, no pudo evitar abrir sus párpados con rapidez para encontrarse con una sonrisa divertida que sin subir su vista más sabía que le pertenecía a Reborn.

—Ya va siendo hora de despertar, bella durmiente. Debo arreglarte el pelo para más tarde colocarte la peluca y nada de quejas. Y si no quieres hablarme de acuerdo, pero conseguiré que lo hagas más tarde, no lo olvides—Susurró en el oído del contrario haciéndolo estremecer y que le recorriera un pequeño escalofrío.

El joven, solo afirmó con su cabeza y se levantó para ir a sentarse en una silla. Lo que más agradecía es todavía llevar su pijama porque si la ropa de Namimori se le hubiera arrugado lo más posible es que estuviera sufriendo. Lo que no llegada a entender muy bien era su comportamiento anterior pero lo dejo pasar porque su hiperintuición le decía que más tarde lo sabría.

Al ver se había sentado en la silla, se levantó de la parte de la cama que se encontraba sentado y cogió el cepillo más suave para empezar a cepillar, aunque dominar ese cabello sería más difícil incluso que competir contra la propia Vindice.

—No iba a hablarte, pero me estás haciendo daño, ¿es necesario alisarme el pelo? —Preguntó Tsuna rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado—Hay muchas más forma de ponérsela peluca.

—La otra opción es quitarte el pelo por completo, así seguro la peluca te quedaría perfecta—Soltó con diversión siguiendo acicalando todavía con delicadeza el rebelde pelo moreno—Pero en cuanto pase un rato ya tendrás el pelo liso y no te dolerá, así que aguanta un poco.

Como bien había dicho después de una hora de mucho dolor pudo notar como ya no le dolía tanto y aparte notaba algunos mechones de su pelo en el cuello, causándole cosquillas porque no estaba acostumbrado.

El ex-arcobaleno siguió peinando el pelo del chico con esfuerzo y cada vez pasaba a un cepillo más pequeño hasta que cuando vio que el cabello ya estaba casi listo, se fue al baño para coger la plancha del pelo que tenía Bianchi y poder usarlo.

Al volver notó como Tsuna tenía en su mano un espejo y se estaba mirando la melena que le había salido, incluso parecía sorprendido de ver que era tan larga.

—Vaya, creo que no hará falta la peluca, tu pelo es más que suficiente y además estás de acuerdo con ello. Te lo plancharé para que lo tengas liso y ya está. Podrás olvidarte de la incómoda peluca.

—Eso está mejor, seguro que se me caería en medio de la cita con el doctor y nos saca a patada… Y no creas que por hablarte te he perdonado, Reborn.

—Lo que digas, lo que digas, dame-hime—soltó con una sonrisa divertida y vencedora al ver que había hecho sonrojar al contrario—Termino esto y nos vamos a comer que ya es la una y tenemos que estar allí en dos horas, y entre el maquillaje y ponerte el vestido estaremos un buen rato… Supongo que los llevaré en coche—comentó pensando que le sería molesto ir vestido de mujer por ahí.

— ¡No! Digo, iremos caminando… No me importa pasearme con ropa de mujer por ahí, solo iré con cuidado y ya—susurró con una voz casi inaudible mientras agachaba su rostro.

—Parece ser que ya dominas mejor lo de leer mentes, Hime. Pero ten en cuenta que te he dejado leerlo, aún te falta un gran camino por recorrer.

Sin añadir nada más empezó a planchar el pelo con cuidado de no quemarle la oreja, ni estirarle de pelo, mientras decidía como comentarle lo llevaba un rato pensando por todo lo que había pasado, pero sabía que el mejor momento sería ahora, ya que después de comer todos estarían pendientes y prefería que fuera una conversación privada.

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando antes de caer dormido, Dame-Tsuna? Y no intentes librarte de la conversación.

El décimo Vongola se levantó de la silla de inmediato y provocó que la plancha le estirara el pelo y soltara un pequeño grito de dolor.

— ¡Hieee, eso ha dolido mucho! ¿Y-y qué dices de llorar Reborn? En ningún momento he llorado.

—No me engañes Dame-Tsuna, cuando he venido a despertarte tenías rastros de lágrimas, así que no lo ocultes y ahora ni se te ocurra no hablarme que te ato a la silla hasta que me lo digas. Soy capaz—Habló transformando a Leon en cuerda para demostrar que esa amenaza era real.

—N-no hace falta que me ates…—Se sentó en la silla de forma lenta porque se sentía cansado mentalmente por todo aquello que llevaba desde hace tiempo en su mente pero ayer fue la gota que derramó el vaso y al volver a recordarlo una vez más, no pudo soportar más la presión y empezó a lagrimear, gimotear y a taparse los ojos con su manga intentado que el contrario no pudiera verlo en ese estado—T-tengo mucho miedo, miedo de perderos a todos vosotros… que os hagan daño o-o para poder llamar mi atención os usen de cebo ¡yo no quiero eso! M-me duele mucho verlos herido incluso un solo rasguño.

Reborn no podía entender muy bien eso, porque casi siempre ha trabajado solo y lo único que podría considerar como compañeros eran los arcobalenos y tampoco es que se preocupara mucho porque seguían siendo de las personas más fuertes del mundo. De forma inconsciente, dejó la plancha sobre una toalla y llevó su diestra al hombro derecho del menos, que al notarla dio un ligero salto.

—P-pero lo que más me duele… es que la gente sufra por mí, ¿por qué? Es posible que sean mis amigos, pero me duele verles preocupados o tristes… ¡Me estás haciendo daño en el hombro, Reborn basta! —Empieza a querer llorar más todavía al sentir como el hitman le apretaba con fuerza el hombro.

—Deja ya de decir estupideces, dame-Tsuna. Si todo el mundo se preocupa por ti es porque les importas, al igual que tú te preocupas de ellos cuando están tristes o enfermos. En algún momento todos nos enfrentamos a alguna cosa a la que no sabes reaccionar o sientes que te superan… Esta es una de ellas para ti, si te comportas de esa forma pareces un dame, pero esto debes afrontarlo con tu última voluntad.

— ¿Cuál fue… Oh, claro la de convertirte en arcobaleno. ¿Por qué ahora me estás diciendo esto? —Preguntó ya más calmado puesto que había dejado de apretarle el hombro y estaba otra vez con la plancha alisándole el pelo.

—Por una conversación, nada más. Y ahora deja de decir cosas estúpidas o te pego un tiro en la cabeza y te hago entrenar durante siete horas seguida.

Un silencio se creó de inmediato y solo fue interrumpido durante unos segundos por el pequeño chillido que había acallado Tsuna de su boca. Sin perder el tiempo empieza a quitarse cualquier rastro de lágrimas para no preocupar a nadie más.

Reborn se separó del chico y apagó la plancha del pelo para mostrarle un espejo con una sonrisa divertida y bastante pícara.

—Pareces una verdadera mujer, solo te faltan los pechos. Vamos a comer que se hará tarde y si llegamos tarde será tu culpa, dame-hime—Sin añadir más cogió las cosas y se fue de allí sin antes asegurarse de escuchar el grito nervioso de su alumno.

El chico de inmediato se levantó de la silla y bajó las escaleras pensando en lo que había dicho Reborn, en realidad no tenía muy claro si su tutor le entendía porque el siempre había estado en la mafia además de ser un hitman, eso lo hacía un poco más insensible… Pero después de esa conversación había visto que sí que podía llegar a entenderle cuando tenía algún problema y una cosa que no duda nunca de él es que estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara. Como ya lleva haciendo durante tanto tiempo. ¿Podrían llegar a entenderse por completo algún día? Antes pensaba que no, que eran demasiado diferentes pero al fin y al cabo lo contrario siempre se atrae.

Intentaba pensar que no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero por desgracia su estómago le indicaba todo lo contrario, así que sin ganas y con la cabeza gacha abrió la puerta de la cocina y en ese mismo instante notó como todas las miradas de la sala se centraban en su persona.

—Agradecería que no me miraran de esa forma… Es muy incómodo—Susurró levantando un poco su cabeza mostrando parte de sus ojos.

— ¡Pero es que te ves muy bien con ese pelo Tsu-chan, pareces una mujer! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba para ponerse a la espalda de su hijo y acercarlo a todos y obligarlo a sentarse en la mesa— En cuanto terminemos de comer te pondremos el vestido que Haruki ha elegido para ti.

— ¡Sí ya quiero ver a mamá con su vestido seguro que estará muy guapa! —exclama con diversión a la vez que abraza al décimo mientras este estaba muriéndose de vergüenza por ser el centro de atención y notar las ligeras risas de todos los demás.

—Por esa razón digo que parece que Tsunayoshi y tú, amigo mío, han tenido un hijo. No solo vuestro aspecto es similar, sino que además vuestro carácter es igual en muchos momentos. Haruki es amable y eso es parecido a Tsunayoshi, pero a veces puede tener un carácter que se basa en divertirse molestando y eso es igual a tu comportamiento, Reborn.

— Quiero parecerme a papá y a mamá porque ellos me salvaron cuando más lo necesitaba—soltó mientras se separaba y se sentaba en la mesa para comer todo lo que el estómago le permitía porque todavía seguía desnutrido.

Todos siguieron al niño a comer mientras le daban también algunas pastillas para vitaminas que Shamal les había comentado que debían darle después de una "amable" charla para poder asegurarse que no se desmayaba o perdía la consciencia antes de ir al doctor.

Cuando terminaron todos, sin darle tiempo casi a respirar cogieron a Tsuna y lo llevaron a la habitación de Reborn donde estaba el vestido junto con el maquillaje y con prisas empezaron a vestirle porque entre la comida y todo solo les quedaba una hora. La suerte era que gracias a que no debían ponerle la peluca podían relajarse un poco.

— ¡Hieeee! No es necesario que me tratéis de esa forma puedo llegar hasta la habitación yo solo, tengo piernas.

Haciendo caso omiso entraron y entre Nana y Bianchi le dejaron completamente sin ropa a excepción de los calzoncillos y un rostro muy sonrojado que intentaba taparse porque se moría de vergüenza al sentir la mirada de Reborn que con sus ojos azabaches lo analizaba por completo mientras en su sonrisa podía notarse la diversión que sentía.

Por suerte su madre y Bianchi le colocaron el vestido que no le habían dejado ver porque segundos antes le habían colocado una venda a los ojos, mientras esperaba a que terminaran pasarle el vestido y decidían que ya le podían quitar esa incómoda venda, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en cómo debía actuar en todo momento para no ser descubierto. Pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo fingir ser una mujer… nunca lo había sido.

—Vaya, Dame-Tsuna… ¿Quieres que algún día el grupo de científicos locos inventen alguna cosa para hacerte mujer por un momento? Seguro que esa idea les encanta, y tú sales ganando porque resolverás las dudas que tienes sobre cómo ser una mujer… Ah, y yo podré reírme de esa situación—Habló el ex-arcobaleno después de leerle el pensamiento. Justo después de decirle eso se acercó a él y le quitó la venda quedando frente a frente— ¿Qué te parece esa idea, dame-hime?

— ¡Hieeeeee! Reborn deja de decir tonterías así, me estoy muriendo de vergüenza a-a-además no estamos solos…—Gritó asustado retrocediendo hasta tropezarse con su zapato y caer al suelo de culo—No quiero transformarme en una chica, no, no y no.

—De acuerdo no quiero transformarme en chica, ven a sentarte que debo ponerte el maquillaje para que parezcas una mujer, Tsunahime—soltó Bianchi entre risas y de forma burlona ganándose una mueca de disgusto de aquel que se encontraba en el suelo.

El décimo Vongola se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama de su tutor que notó que era fina y muy cómoda. Justo a su derecha había un espejo de color morado que lo más segura le pertenecía al escorpión venenoso, intentó cogerlo para verse un poco pero se lo cogieron para que no viera su aspecto hasta finalizar. Por eso, cerró los ojos y se dejó maquillar sin quejarse.

Después de unos minutos de notar como varios mejunjes eran colocados en su piel, al igual que polvos y algún que otro líquido. Notó como dejaron de tocarle la cara y abrió los ojos para ver exactamente lo mismo que antes, a todos los adultos más Haruki rodeándole y con un gesto de aprobación en su rostro.

—Anda ve a mirarte al espejo Tsunahime que te hemos preparado uno para que veas como un hombre puede llegar a parecer una mujer. Solo termines de mirarte vamos al doctor, nos quedan veinte minutos y la clínica está a diez minutos de distancia.

Con miedo, el cielo se levantó y se acercó al espejo y lo que vio no pudo sorprenderle más porque no parecía para nada un hombre, sino una mujer con una melena marrón lisa con un poco de rizo por el tiempo que ya lo llevaba planchado, sus ojos estaban pintados con un color naranja claro y sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo muy delicado, como si fuera un pequeño sonrojo. Portaba un vestido de color naranja sin mangas y que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón algo colgando de color negro que realzaba la figura delgada del chico y sin saber cómo se los habían puesto unos zapatos blancos con una almeja de color naranja en el broche para cerrar el zapato derecho.

— Como le cuenten esto a alguien, aviso que voy a desaparecer de este mundo y no me vuelven a ver… Parezco una mujer de verdad. Si Haruki no tiene trauma de esta experiencia, tened muy claro que yo la tendré por los dos. Y ahora vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de todo esto.

Tras eso salió de la habitación seguido de Haruki, al cual habían arreglado mientras terminaban de arreglar a Tsuna, que iba muy feliz de ver así a su mamá y Reborn con una cámara por si debía grabar alguna cosa para hacer chantaje.

Los dos salieron del lugar con prisa pero cogiendo de la mano al niño para que no se perdiera y para sentir si en algún momento se cansaba para que Reborn lo cogiera en brazos y así no tuviera que hacer muchos esfuerzos. Miraban cada calle con cuidado para asegurarse de que no había ningún conocido cerca que les pudiera descubrir y todo se fuera al traste.

Después de unos seis minutos corriendo el pequeño se paró de repente y tosió un poco.

—Estoy cansado, van muy rápido para mí… ¿pueden cargarme?

El hitman sin decir una palabra cogió al pequeño para cargarlo y de inmediato ponerse otra vez en marcha para llegar antes incluso de la cita, por alguna razón que Reborn no quería decir pero que lo más probable era para ver como colarse a ese lugar y matar al doctor. Al ponerse justo delante de la puerta tocaron y esperaron que la persona que les abriera no pillara a Tsunayoshi.

Instantes después justo por detrás una mano tocó el hombro de cada uno, sobresaltando al cielo y provocando que el ex-arcobaleno se girara.

—Ustedes son la pareja que venía a visitar al doctor, ¿me equivoco? —Les hizo un gesto y ambos se apartaron para dejarle pasar a la joven y cuando esta abrió les indicó que pasaran—. Espera un momento, señorit… ¿o? ¡Es la primera vez que un hombre que se parece tanto a una mujer, casi pensaba que era uno! Suerte que estoy acostumbrada a ver muchas cosas así.

Tsuna al escuchar eso, retrocedió unos pasos porque pensaba que había sido descubierto. Pero se puso nervioso cuando esa chica se acercó a él sin previo aviso y a examinarle de cerca.

—De acuerdo… ¿de verdad eres un hombre? Pareces de verdad una chica. Aunque por algunas cosas lo veo, cada cierto tiempo suelen venir parejas como ustedes que no saben que el doctor es homofóbico y suelen crear escusas como que es un familiar cercano o algo así… De verdad siento mucho lo que estás sufriendo en este instante para que el doctor os pase.

—E-eh, no te preocupes… Solo queremos que revise al pequeño para poderlo adoptar. Solo espero que no nos descubra y nos intente quitar al niño… No habría unas consecuencias muy buenas.

— ¡Por eso no te preocupes, chico! De eso me voy a encargar yo, siempre lo hago. Por cierto pueden llamarme Sakura, es un placer—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa antes de mirar al niño que su jefe iba a revisar—. ¿Qué te pasó para estar así pequeño? Pobre niño, has debido pasarla muy mal… Tienes la cara llena de arañazos y magulladuras y parece que no has comido en tiempo.

—Nos lo hemos encontrado así. Y preferiríamos que no comentar nada sobre ese tema para que no se ponga triste ni se altere, ¿de acuerdo? —Comentó Tsuna mirando a la chica con un puchero que provocó que afirmara con su cabeza de inmediato.

—No lo haré, pero seguramente el doctor le, ¡ah veo que ya ha llegado doctor! Ellos son la pareja que llamaron de ayer para que atendieras al niño.

Los dos nombrados se giraron para ver al doctor que les mostraba una sonrisa alegre. Su pelo de color caoba estaba recogido a un lado, sus ojos verdes podían verse a través de las gafas que portaba y en su mejilla había una pequeña cicatriz. El pequeño al verlo apretó el traje del hitman y empezó a temblar.

— ¿Vamos a la consulta para revisar al pequeño, señor, señorita? Es lo que necesitan para poder adoptarlo y poder hacerse cargo de él—habló ampliando la sonrisa que ya mostraba y señalando la puerta para entrar al lugar.

—Cuanto antes entremos antes saldremos—soltó Reborn avanzando hacia el interior de la consulta todavía con Haruki en sus brazos y seguido de Tsuna. Cuando ambos entraron el doctor entró también cerrando la puerta.

 **Y esto es todo el capítulo, en cuanto termine el siguiente lo publicaré de inmediato, prometido. Espero que os haya gustado y si tienen alguna idea estaré encantada de escucharla, nos vemos.**


End file.
